Шиппинг Вики:Основы для создания статей
Доброго времени суток! Добро пожаловать на эту вики. В этой статье описано, как должны быть оформлены статьи. Также, пожалуйста, прочитайте наши основы, если, конечно, вы ещё этого не сделали. Если вас что-то тревожит, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с . Не стесняйтесь использовать боксы ниже для создания статей. Создав страницу, вы также получите готовый макет, поэтому вам останется лишь заполнить информацию (гораздо проще, чем читать всё это). width=50 break=no preload=Шаблон:Предзагрузка/Персонаж buttonlabel=Новый персонаж width=50 break=no preload=Шаблон:Предзагрузка/Шип buttonlabel=Новый шип width=50 break=no preload=Шаблон:Предзагрузка/Фандом buttonlabel=Новый фандом Общие стандарты статей Названия/заголовки :Не нужно ориентироваться на англовики, где каждое слово в заголовке пишется с большой буквы. В русском языке это не принято, поэтому первое слово в названии пишется с большой буквы, остальные – с маленькой (кроме имён, названий мест и т.д.). Нейтральная точка зрения :Подобно , статьи должны быть написаны с нейтральной точки зрения, что позволит оценить их справедливо и без предвзятости. Не нужно выделять правильность вашего мнения. Однако, в разделе «фанон» можно выделить общее мнение по поводу реакции фанатов одного из шипов. Нет эмоциям :Не нужно вставлять смайлики или эмотиконы в статьи. Исключениями являются смайлики в названиях шипов. Использование или же =Заголовок= :В статьях должны использоваться или Heading для главных секций (например, канон и фанон). Затем по необходимости ставятся закоголовки 3/4. Шаблон:Саблинки : Шаблоны-саблинки должны добавляться непосредственно после инфобокса (исключениями являются цитаты и галереи). Эти шаблоны добавят ссылки на категории изображений и подстраниц. Статьи о шипах Каноничные и фаноничные шипы : В такой статье должны быть шипы, которыя являются каноничными (пейринги официально подтверждённые или же имели место быть в том или ином продукте) или же фаноничные (не официальные пейринги, в продукте не было показано романтическое или сексуальное влечение к друг другу). На вики разрешены пейринги с инцестом, но запрещены пейринги с лицами меньше шестнадцати лет (по законодательству РФ http://asozd2.duma.gov.ru/main.nsf/%28Spravka%29?OpenAgent&RN=113185-6 Законопроект подписан президентом РФ), но если ваша статья покажется неуместной администрации, она будет удалена. Шаблон:Ифобокс/Шип : В таких статьях должны использоваться Шаблоны:Ифнобокс/Шип – он является основным для статей о шипах. : Заголовки/Секции : Для шипов нужно использовать следующие заголовки/разделы, если, конечно, они необходимы: * Сразу после тега саблинка необходимо написать краткое введение. Должно быть похоже на такую форму: "НАЗВАНИЕ ШИПА – это ТИП шипа между ПЕРСОНАЖ 1 и ПЕРСОНАЖ 2 в ФАНДОМ. * Канон - опишите отношения персонажей и насколько они прогрессируют. Здесь можно создавать разные заголовки, если существуют разные типы канона (например, книга и её адаптация в фильме). * Фанон - опишите, как к шипу относятся в фандоме. Здесь можно объяснить, почему люди шипперят персонажей, общие темы в фанфикшене, когда люди начали шипперить персонажей, популярность шипа и тому подобное. * Дети - (выборно) - здесь можно добавить детей персонажей. * За кулисами - (выборно) - здесь можно добавить комментарии от авторов/актёров об этом шипе. * Значимые сообщества, фанфикшен, видео и ресурсы - (выборно) - в этом разделе можно добавить ссылки на популярные тамблер-блоги, фанфикшен, livejournal'ы, AO3 теги, вики и тому подобное. * Интересные факты - (выборно) - другая интересная информация, не вошедшая в разделы выше. Статьи о персонажах Никаких разделов о внешности, личности или сюжете ' : Эта вики о шиппинге, поэтому здесь должна содержаться информация о взаимоотношениях персонажа или отношение к нему в фандоме. Это значит, что такие разделы, как личность, внешность, участие в сюжете, силы и тому подобное, не нужно добавлять на вики. Каждые серия/фандом/франшиза имеет свою вики, где выкладывается такая информация. Например, страница Гермиона Грейнджер должна содержать только лишь информацию о взаимоотношениях Гермионы и фанонную информацию. Но нужно помнить, что на вики о Гарри Поттере есть соответствующая статья, где содержится информация о внешности и личности Гермионы. 'Шаблон:Инфобокс/Персонаж : В таких статьях должны использоваться Шаблоны:Ифнобокс/Персонаж – он является основным для статей о шипах. Заголовки/Секции : Для персонажей нужно использовать следующие заголовки/разделы, если, конечно, они необходимы: * После тега саблинка необходимо написать короткое введение. Ориентируйтесь на такую форму: ИМЯ ПЕРСОНАЖА '– персонаж из ФАНДОМ. плюс, сюда можно добавить немного каноничной информации. * 'Список шипов - список шипов, в которых участвует персонаж. Этот раздел можно разделить на «Гетеро-шипы», «Слэш-шипы» или «Фемслэш-шипы» * Каноничные отношения - обзор различных шипов, в которых присутствует персонаж. Этот раздел необходимо делить по персонажам. * Фанон - опишите, как к персонажу относятся в фандоме. Здесь можно включить реакцию на персонажа, общие темы в фанфикшене, мемы с участием персонажа, популярность персонажа, популярные шипы и т.д. * Дети - (выборно) - здесь можно добавить описание детей из разных шипов. * За кулисами - (выборно) - здесь можно добавить комментарии от авторов/актёров об этом персонаже. * Значимые сообщества, фанфикшен, видео и ресурсы - (выборно) - в этом разделе можно добавить ссылки на популярные тамблер-блоги, фанфикшен, livejournal'ы, AO3 теги, вики и тому подобное. * Интересные факты - (выборно) - другая интересная информация, не вошедшая в разделы выше. Статьи о фандомах Шаблон:Инфобокс/Фандом : В таких статьях должны использоваться Шаблоны:Ифнобокс/Фандом – он является основным для статей о шипах. Заголовки/Секции : Для фандомов нужно использовать следующие заголовки/разделы, если, конечно, они необходимы: * После тега саблинка необходимо написать короткое введение. Ориентируйтесь на такую форму: "НАЗВАНИЕ ФАНДОМА/СЕРИИ ' '– это ТИП МЕДИИ. Также сюда можно добавить краткое описание фандома. * Сюжет - общее содержание фандома. * Список шипов - список шипов фандома. Этот раздел можно разделить на «Гетеро-шипы», «Слэш-шипы» или «Фемслэш-шипы» * Фандом - опишите фандом. Какой он? Какие здесь популярные шипы? Какие мемы существуют? Какова реакция фанатов на фандом? Когда он стал популярен? И тому подобное. * За кулисами - (выборно) - здесь можно добавить комментарии от авторов/актёров об этом фандоме. * Значимые сообщества, фанфикшен, видео и ресурсы - (выборно) - в этом разделе можно добавить ссылки на популярные тамблер-блоги, фанфикшен, livejournal'ы, AO3 теги, вики и тому подобное. * Интересные факты - (выборно) - другая интересная информация, не вошедшая в разделы выше. Изображения Политика Фанарт :На нашей вики можно выкладывать фанарт. However, a source of the artist must be added to the file page using the Template:Image Description. An example of this is: File:FitzWard_-_andlatitude_fanart.png. If you are unsure of how to do this, please contact a . Fanart that is used on this wiki, must not violate copyright. Please make sure that the artist is okay with the file being uploaded to the site. Any unsourced fanart with be deleted if a source is not added, and cannot be found. Inappropriate Images :No pornography, NC-17 images, explicit violent images are allowed to be uploaded to this wiki. This policy is also enforced around the whole of wikia. Any images that involve kissing, partial lack of clothes, cuddling, etc are allowed on the wiki. However, any images that involve genitalia will be removed and is subject to a block. Own Images :If you wanted to upload a non-shipping related image to your userpage, you can. For example, you can add a picture of a cow to your userpage, if you wanted to. But not to an article page if it isn't related. It is preferred that the Category:User Images is added to any images that are non-shipping/fandom/character related. Формат Шаблон:Описание изображения : When uploading an image, it would be very helpful if Image Description is added. You may use the following code to format the infoboxe: . Otherwise, leave blank. |шипI= If image includes a ship, link to it. Start with shipI, then go in increasing roman numerical order if more than one ship. |шипII= |шипIII= |персонажI= If image includes a character, link to it. Start with characterI, then go in increasing roman numerical order if more than one character. |персонажII= |персонажIII= |пред= If the page is sequence of connected images, add prior image file name. |след= If the page is sequence of connected images, add following image file name. |фандом= Если картинка содержит какой-то шип, добавьте ссылку на него. |фандомII= |фандомIII= |описание= Небольшое описание изображения. }} Category:Политика